Real And A Part Of The Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tyina realizes that she was wrong about ghosts when one saves her from the Forever Knights. Gift story for guestsurprise. :)


**A gift story for guestsurprise, who owns Tyina and Cassie. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own Rachel and Megan.**

* * *

 **Real And A Part Of The Family**

Rachel had decided that with one of her days off she'd take some of the children to the movies and soon had Megan, Cassie, and Tyina in her car and they headed to the movies, but when they arrived, the Knights suddenly surrounded them and grabbed Tyina, who had just gotten out.

Quickly, the young girl gently shoved Megan back into the car and slammed the door shut with her foot while Rachel turned on the car's defense systems, but the Knights quickly retreated. "They've got Tyina!" Cassie cried out.

Rachel was furious and quickly called the Mansion, letting the inhabitants know what happened and she got Cassie and Megan home. "Aunt Rachel, what are we going to do?" Cassie asked.

"Your uncle Ghostfreak just went out to do some recon with your uncle Big Chill," said the owner of the Grant Mansion. "As soon as we get a call from them, we can set up a plan."

But when Ghostfreak and Big Chill reported back that Tyina wasn't with the Knights and the Knights' castle looked like it had seen better days, Rachel grew worried, but Ghostfreak said that the damage was quite different from what an alien like Armordrillo could cause.

"Then, who stormed their castle and where's Tyina?" Rachel asked no one in particular.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Tyina managed to open her eyes, although she felt like someone had zapped her with electricity, and sat up, rubbing her head.

The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't chained or tied up, which she found odd. "Why didn't they tie me up?" She asked.

"They didn't have time to," said a voice and she whirled around, but didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" She asked, trying to strain her eyes and ears to see who was in the room with her.

She then felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned sharply to see a floating being behind her that had blue skin, a purple cloak, and a ghostly tail. She noticed how he was floating and scoffed. "Oh, very funny," she said and pushed his hand off her shoulder. "Cassie must have told Aunt Rachel about my not believing in ghosts."

"Actually, I overheard you," he said to her. "And I am a ghost, Tyina."

She gave him a look. "Yeah, right," she said and went to push him away from her, but her hands went right through him and she jumped in alarm, especially when he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared.

Tyina quickly looked around the room but she didn't see any hidden mirrors or cameras, especially when she used a pair of thermal glasses to find hidden areas, but found nothing or no one.

The ghost beside her chuckled. "You're a bit harder to convince than your cousins," he said and disappeared again before popping up behind her. "I bet I know what will convince you."

Now that she was a bit spooked, Tyina began running with the ghost on her trail until she ran into the screen room and the large screens caught her attention. Especially when she saw her aunt Rachel in one of them.

"Ghostfreak, are you sure about the Knights' castle being demolished?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but it looked like something Clockwork's time ray would do," said the ghostly alien.

"But he's been here the whole time," Rachel now said. "And there no sign of Tyina. I'm getting worried."

Tyina was surprised that she could see this happening and saw the purple-caped ghost come up to her. "Yes, this is happening for real," he said.

"How?" She asked.

"Because I'm the Ghost Master of Time," he said to her.

The poor cyborg looked like she was about to pass out as she tried to process what he told her and what she was seeing. "No, this…this is a trick," she said.

Clockwork smirked and opened a portal. "Rachel, come," he said.

Tyina looked in shock as Rachel came through the portal, but her eyes looked blank and her face expressionless. "You called, Clockwork?" She asked in a spaced-out voice.

Tyina gasped. "Aunt Rachel!" She said suddenly and would have run up to her if the ghost beside her hadn't blasted time cuffs at her, stopping her short and making her fall onto the couch.

Clockwork smirked. "Rachel, tell me. Is your niece ticklish?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, she is," Rachel continued speaking in that flat voice. "Very ticklish."

"Aunt Rachel, help!" Tyina cried out as the ghost came towards her. "I don't believe in ghosts! There's no such thing! They aren't real!"

"Then you won't feel this," Clockwork said as he began tickling her.

Tyina was wondering how if he was a ghost he was able to wiggle his fingers into her sides as if he was human, but she broke down laughing as the time cuffs disappeared from her wrists, but the ghost didn't let up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed.

"Well, Rachel wasn't kidding about you being ticklish," Clockwork said, tickling her stomach before noticing that there was some damage to her metal arm from the Knights and stopped tickling her, placing a hand over her metal arm and she watched as the damage seemed to undo itself and her arm was repaired.

She looked at him. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"He can do what he likes with time," said Rachel in a normal voice.

Tyina looked over at her. "Are you okay, Aunt Rachel?" She asked.

The older woman smiled. "Sweetie, I'm fine," she said reassuringly. "Clockwork and I were just playing with you about me being hypnotized."

"Your aunt is a good actress," said Clockwork.

Tyina looked at him. "So, this was all an act, but how are you real if this is an act?" She asked.

"Me pretending Clockwork had hypnotized me was an act," Rachel said. "But Clockwork is real, honey. Real and a huge part of our family."

"He is?" The young girl asked.

Rachel nodded. "He saved my life and our family more than once," she said.

Tyina looked at Clockwork fearfully, but the Time Ghost simply chuckled. "I do not hold what you said against you, little one," he said. "And I very rarely show myself to humans, with the exception of the ones I consider a part of my family."

She looked relieved and then smiled. "I bet I'm the first cyborg to have a ghost for an uncle then," she said.

"Possibly," Rachel said and then had a thought. "Clockwork, did you…tear down the Knights' castle?"

He smirked. "I believe you know that answer," he said mysteriously.

Tyina stood up and hugged him. "Guess I owe Cassie an apology," she said.

Clockwork chuckled gently and motioned Rachel closer and he teleported them back to the Mansion. Cassie and Megan were in the living room and jumped up when the three arrived, recognizing them right away.

"Uncle Clockwork!" Megan cried out happily and raced up to him to hug him. He scooped her up in his right arm and caught Cassie in his left arm.

"You found Tyina, Uncle Clockwork," said Cassie.

"Of course I did," he said. "Very few things are hidden from me, little ones."

Tyina found that curious. "You mean, there's some things you can't see?" She asked.

"Yes," he said.

"But why?"

Clockwork smiled. "Sometimes, it's because what will happen includes me too," he said.

The young girl nodded in understanding and suddenly, Cassie tackled her cousin and they fell to the floor. "I told you!" She said with a grin.

Tyina grinned and gently pinned Cassie down. "Uncle Clockwork, would you care to join me in tickling my know-it-all cousin?" She asked, giving Cassie a playful wink.

"I think all three of you kids are getting a tickle torture," said Rachel as she and Clockwork began tickling the three children.

Tyina giggled along with her cousins and saw Clockwork give her a warm smile as he leaned down near her ear. "I didn't foresee that I'd gain a new niece today," he whispered to her. "I only saw you were in trouble and helped out."

Seeing he was giving her an explanation of how sometimes bits of the future he couldn't see included him, she smiled back as Clockwork let her up and she hugged him again as he picked up Cassie too and Rachel picked up Megan before they went into the living room and Rachel insisted Clockwork stay for dinner, which he accepted.

Tyina, glad to spend some more time with her new uncle, snuggled into his hug and he affectionately kissed her forehead and Cassie's forehead.

The young cyborg knew without a doubt that Clockwork was real and she was glad that he was a part of her family now too.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
